tyler and whitney
by crystalpantherxxx
Summary: love story for tyler and whit
1. eddie comes home

Tyler was sat in the emporium watching Whitney and Fatboy messing about and giggling. He smiled as she glanced across at him and smiled herself. As he continued to watch, Anthony snapped him out of his daydream...

"Bro, am I going to get any help today or what?" he questioned as he carried a box into the back

"Sorry. What can I do?" he asked, standing up

"You can go back to the house and start to get it tidy for when Dad gets back. I'm gonna finish up here and then I'll come and help" Anthony explained as he continued to move boxes

Tyler nodded and walked off towards the house as Anthony finished up at the emporium, little did he know, back at the emporium...

"You alright Ant?" Whitney asked as she and Fatboy walked into the emporium, glancing around

"Yea I'm good thanks. Look I don't mean to rush you but is there something in particular you're wanting? I need to get locked up" Anthony informed them

"I'll take this. Doesn't it look cute Fats?" Whitney questioned, holding up the penguin to show her boyfriend

"Yea it does babe" he replied, smiling as Whitney handed Anthony her money and they left...

Later on that afternoon Eddie Moon arrived home, his youngest son Tyler heard the taxi pull up so stepped out of the living room and went to greet him, helping him inside with his bags...

"Hey Tyler. How you doing?" he asked as they walked into the kitchen

"Good thanks Dad. How was Spain?" he questioned, placing his things in the hallway and following him through

"Good thanks. It was nice to see your sister, now, where's your brother?" he enquired

"At the emporium locking up" Tyler informed him as he flicked the kettle on

"Oh, so it still exists then does it?" Eddie proclaimed, sitting down at the table as Tyler proceeded to make their drinks

"Don't Dad. Anthony's done a really good job of running things whilst you've been away" Tyler informed him, sighing heavily

"I'm only having a laughing boy" Eddie stated as Tyler handed him his drink

Anthony arrived back at the house twenty minutes later, walking straight into the kitchen...

"There he is. You want some tea son?" Eddie asked as Anthony walked into the room

"Go on then... Dad" Anthony replied nervously

"So" Eddie started but couldn't finish his sentence

Anthony rolled his eyes and left the room. He'd been kidding himself, he'd been hoping things would go back to the way they used to be before they moved here. Later on that afternoon, after been left to stew Anthony walked back into the kitchen...

"We're going to the pub for tea. You coming?" Tyler questioned

"No thanks. I'll stay in" Anthony replied

"Son. Have you been crying?" Eddie questioned, looking at his son worriedly

"Like you give a damn if I have been or not but for your information yes I have, when will you start giving me the time of day again huh?" Anthony exclaimed

Eddie couldn't answer...

"Come on Tyler, let's leave the cry baby in peace" Eddie replied, wrapping his arm around his son's shoulder and escorting him out of the house


	2. forgive me

Tyler was sat having a good time with his Dad and the rest of his family in the pub but he couldn't shift the fact that there was one person missing, his older brother. As if by magic Alfie spoke...

"Where's Anthony tonight then?" he questioned

"At home" Tyler replied as he finished his bottle of beer

"We invited him out but he didn't want to come, something about having the books for the emporium to do" Eddie informed the group, smiling

Tyler was shocked, he couldn't believe his father had just blatantly lied to his family about why Anthony hadn't come over. He looked over to the door, hoping it was Anthony as it opened but it wasn't, it was Whitney and Fatboy, he decided to go and join them...

"Hey, what's the matter?" Whitney asked worriedly as Tyler stood against the bar, sighing heavily

"Dad's bad mouthing Anthony yet again, and he's just lied to the others as to why he hasn't come over tonight" Tyler informed them

"Why hasn't he come over?" Fatboy questioned, confused

"They've fallen out, again" Tyler sighed as Tracey took their order of drinks

As Tyler said his goodbyes and walked over to the group again, Anthony walked in and over to Alfie...

"Do you mind if I go upstairs please?" he asked, ignoring his Dad but smiling at the rest of the group

"Sure. The girls are up there, you don't mind do you?" he enquired

Anthony shook his head and smiled, saying his goodbyes...

"Of course he doesn't mind, he's a girl himself, isn't that right son?" Eddie questioned

Anthony ignored his father's remarks and continued his journey upstairs, the tears threatening to fall but he wouldn't let them...

"Alfie said it's okay that I join you guys, is it okay with you?" Anthony asked as he walked into the living room

"Of course. How come you don't wanna be downstairs? Your Dad's just back from Spain" Kat enquired, raising an eyebrow

"He hates me for what I've done and who can blame him but honestly, what I did was a stupid mistake and he won't even listen to me" Anthony exclaimed, the tears falling from his eyes

"Here" Jean stated, holding up a box of tissues, motioning for Anthony to take some

"Can you guys give us a minute please?" Kat questioned

Jean and Mo nodded and left the room with Tommy and Shenice. Kat came and sat down on the sofa next to Anthony...

"Are you going on about the betting on Tyler's fight thing?" she asked, raising an eyebrow

"Did Alfie tell you?" he questioned

"Yea he did and listen, your Dad loves you, he's just angry, give him time to come round" Kat proclaimed

"He's not going to be able to forgive me. I can see it in his eyes" Anthony admitted

As Kat was about to speak once more a knock at the door sounded...

"Come in" Kat replied

Tyler walked in... "is it okay if me and my brother have a minute please?"

"You okay?" Kat questioned, motioning to Tyler

"Yea, thanks Kat" he replied as Kat stood up and walked out of the room

Tyler took Kat's seat and sighed...

"I'm sorry about Dad. He's a jerk" he sighed

"You've got that right. I don't know how I can get him to forgive me" he admitted

"Getting the money back might just do the trick" Tyler suggested, raising an eyebrow

"Oh right, how am I supposed to get my hand on £8000?" Anthony enquired

"We'll think of something and we'll get things right again, I promise" Tyler assured his brother, wrapping him in a headlock


	3. ty and whit get close

"How do you fancy going to get some Chinese food?" Eddie suggested as he walked into the Vic living room where Tyler and Anthony were

"Both of us or just me?" Tyler questioned, turning to face his Dad, raising his eyebrow

"You two go, I'm going home. I'll see you later" Anthony replied, standing up and walking out of the room

Tyler sighed and went after his brother, Eddie stopping him...

"You're not stopping me going after him Dad. When are you going to realise that he's sorry?" he proclaimed, shoving his Dad's hand from his chest and running after Anthony...

"Anthony, Anthony, just slow down and wait" Tyler exclaimed as he ran across the Square, chasing his brother

"Look just go and have dinner with Dad okay" Anthony stated, stopping and turning as he reached the house

"Why?" he questioned

"I don't want any drama or trouble for you or Dad, just go and have fun. I'll see you later" Anthony replied, walking into the house

Tyler sighed and ran his hands through his hair as he turned and walked back towards the pub to meet his Dad. He knew what he needed to do, he knew he needed to sit his Dad down and talk some sense into him, no matter how long it took...

"Are you coming home then?" Tyler asked as he and Eddie left the Chinese restaurant later that evening

"No. I'm going to go and check on the emporium. I'll be home later" Eddie informed him, walking off in the direction of the emporium

Tyler sighed and ran his hands through his hair as he walked through the market, in the distance he could see Whitney sitting alone on Arthur's bench, as he made his way through the gardens he stopped...

"Am I okay to sit?" he asked, motioning to the free seat next to her

"Yea. Is everything okay?" she questioned worriedly as he sighed heavily once again

"Not really no. Dad still won't talk to Anthony, I don't know what else I can do" he admitted

"There's nothing you can do, you've just gotta give your Dad time to come round, and he will" Whitney stated, smiling

"What's on your mind? How come you're out here all alone?" he enquired, turning to face her

"Pat's upstairs dying, she's got cancer" she admitted, her eyes brimming with tears

"Whit! I'm so sorry" he proclaimed, taking her hand in his, not knowing what else to say

"It's okay, it's okay. We're all coming to terms with it in our own way, I just needed some time to myself" she explained

Tyler nodded...

"How about you come and have a drink back at my place eh?" he suggested

Whitney nodded and they both stood up, walking the few metres towards the Moon household, little knowing what was in store when they walked through the front door...


	4. what happened

"Ant, you here mate?" Tyler shouted into the house as he let Whitney in also, shutting the door behind them

The two walked into the living room and found Anthony collapsed on the floor...

"Whit, call an ambulance, now" Tyler proclaimed as he placed Anthony into the recovery position, placing his jacket under his head

As Tyler listened to Whitney relay the details to the paramedic on the other end of the line Tyler spotted the bottle of pills he'd taken, there was no label...

"How long did they say they'd be?" Tyler questioned as Whitney placed the phone down

"Not long, do you want me to go and find your Dad?" she asked nervously

"Please" he replied, sighing as he sat with Anthony, his head cradled in his lap

Whitney ran out of the house and across the Square to find Eddie, she located him in the emporium five minutes later...

"What's the rush Whitney?" Eddie enquired as she ran in and over to him, breathless

"It's Anthony, he's, he's, he's tried to commit suicide" she informed him

Eddie didn't say another word, he ran out of the emporium and back to the house. Whitney didn't know what to do, she sighed and grabbed the keys from the table, locking the door behind her and running back to the house, seeing the ambulance pull up just as she got there...

"This is all my fault" Eddie sighed as he walked into the living room to see his eldest son lying unconscious

"Really? I'd never have guessed" Tyler sighed as Whitney walked into the living room also

The ambulance arrived soon after and Anthony was wheeled into the back, Whitney and Tyler following...


	5. hospital

At the hospital Tyler and Whitney were sat in the waiting room waiting for news on Anthony when Eddie walked in...

"What are you doing here? Like you said, this is all your fault so why are you here?" Tyler questioned, standing up and walking over to him

"Anthony's my son. I have a right to be here" Eddie proclaimed

"It's a shame you didn't realise that earlier, none of this would've happened if it hadn't of been for you, and you know the only reason he was doing this don't you?" Tyler asked, raising an eyebrow at his father

"Attention. He was doing it for a little bit of attention from you. How sad is that eh? Having to do something like that to get attention from his own father? You should be ashamed" Tyler informed him

"Ty, come on now, that's enough" Whitney interjected, taking his hand in hers, trying to calm him down

"He won't want you here, he won't want to see you" Tyler stated "you might as well just go"

"I'm not leaving till I know he's okay, and until I know whether he wants to see me or not" Eddie replied

The three sat in silence until a nurse walked in...

"How is he?" Whitney asked as she and Tyler stood up

"He's stable and we've pumped his stomach. He's asking for you Tyler" the nurse informed him, guiding him out of the room

"I won't be long, and now you know he's okay, you can go" he informed Eddie, kissing Whitney's cheek as he left

Tyler walked off down the corridor and Eddie sighed to himself, running his hands through his hair...

"I'll try and speak some sense into him for you. He's just angry" Whitney stated

"Both of the boys have every right to be. I haven't been much of a Dad lately. I should just go" Eddie proclaimed

"No wait, you don't know whether Anthony wants to see you or not do you?" Whitney asked

"I know he won't, send them both my love" Eddie replied

Whitney nodded and watched as Eddie left the waiting room. She sat down in the chair and waited for Tyler to return...


	6. does eddie mean it

Tyler reached his brother's room and entered to find him laying awake with a drip in his arm...

"You scared me half to death, you know that" Tyler exclaimed as he sat down next to his brother's bedside

"I'm sorry bro, I really am. I just wanted some attention" Anthony admitted, rubbing his hands against his face

"Well that you did. Dad was here but I told him to go, this is all his fault. I did do right, didn't I?" Tyler asked

Anthony nodded and sighed once again. Half an hour later Tyler left his brother's room and walked off back down the hall to the waiting area to find Whitney waiting for him...

"I thought you'd have gone home by now" Tyler informed her as he walked back in

"I wanted to wait for you. How's Anthony?" she questioned, standing up and walking over to him

"He's doing okay and he's awake thank God. The nurses said he should be home in a couple of days" he replied, smiling

"Good. Now how about we go home and go for a drink?" she suggested, raising an eyebrow

Tyler nodded and she took his hand. They exchanged a glance and smiled...

Tyler and Whitney said their goodbyes to each other and he made sure she got home safe before walking back to his, finding his Dad in the living room, staring at the space where Anthony's body laid only a few hours ago...

"How's he doing?" Eddie asked as Tyler walked into the room, flicking the television on

"Do you care?" Tyler questioned as he flicked through the channels, settling on a film

"Of course I do, he's my son and I love him" Eddie proclaimed

"Shame you didn't show it then isn't it? He could've died Dad. Do you give a monkeys?" Tyler enquired, raising an eyebrow

"Yes, and when he comes home I'm going to do everything I can to make it up to you, the both of you" Eddie assured him, smiling

Tyler nodded and went back to concentrating on the film, wondering whether Eddie meant what he really said...


	7. all patched up

Tyler and Eddie walked into the hallway a few days later as they heard the door slam shut, standing there in the hallway was Anthony...

"Why didn't you tell us you were coming home? We'd have come and picked you up" Tyler exclaimed as Anthony removed his coat and shoes

"I didn't want anyone making a fuss. Get the kettle on someone, I'm parched" he proclaimed, walking into the kitchen

"I'll do it" Eddie informed his sons, walking into the kitchen also and flicking the kettle on

Anthony and Tyler exchanged a glance and smiled as they watched their Dad make three cups of tea, he handed them out a few minutes later and sat down...

"It's nice to have you home son. How you feeling?" Eddie asked

"Good thanks Dad. Look, about the whole thing, can we forget about it please?" he questioned nervously, biting his lip

"Whatever you want son" Eddie replied, placing his hand on his eldest son's shoulder and smiling...

Tyler couldn't have been happier that things were good between Anthony and Eddie again and everything had been forgiven and forgotten. Tyler knew what he had to do now though, he had to focus on Whitney, he had to focus on getting her back in his life. He text her as he sat in the pub with his brother and his Dad, asking her if she wanted to go out, he placed his phone back in his pocket, praying she'd reply...


	8. ty and whit

Tyler felt his phone vibrate in his jean pocket a few minutes later and nervously exhaled a breath he didn't realise he'd been holding and checked his phone, it was from Whitney, a smile came onto his face...

"I'll be over in a few xx"

"What're you smiling about?" Eddie questioned as Tyler put his phone into his pocket once again

"Is it Whitney?" Anthony asked, raising an eyebrow

Tyler didn't reply and drained his drink, walking over to the bar to get another one. Eddie and Anthony smirked to themselves as their answer walked through the door and walked over to Tyler...

"What's so funny over there?" Whitney questioned as she pointed over to Tyler's Dad and brother

"Nothing special most likely. They laugh at the most idiotic things" Tyler informed her, smiling as he shot a glance in their direction

"So what have you got planned for us tonight then?" she asked, taking his hand across the table as he turned back to face her

"I was thinking a curry, maybe a film but it's your choice. What do you want to do?" he enquired, raising an eyebrow

"What you've just said sounds perfect. Shall we get going?" she suggested as she drained her orange juice

Tyler nodded in agreement and they left the pub, hailing a taxi that was driving by...

"That was lucky, least we don't have to hang around for the tube" Whitney exclaimed as they climbed into the back of the taxi...


	9. random banter

"Did you see that face he pulled at us?" Anthony questioned as they watched Tyler and Whitney leave the pub

"I did. I'll be having words when he's home" Eddie informed him

"Shout me down when you do. I wanna see that" Anthony proclaimed

Anthony and Eddie finished their drinks and headed back home, whilst Anthony went for a shower Eddie made his way into the kitchen to prepare them some dinner. Meanwhile, on the outskirts of Walford...

"How about a horror?" Tyler suggested as he and Whitney walked around the DVD rental store

"No, not into them. Action?" Whitney suggested

Tyler shook his head in disgust... "how about comedy?"

Whitney nodded and they made their way over to the comedy section of the store, picking out a couple of DVD's for their choosing before picking up the meal they'd ordered and heading back to Tyler's house...

Tyler and Whitney arrived back at the house half an hour later, they walked into the living room and saw Anthony sat there...

"What's the matter with your face?" Tyler questioned as he glanced into the living room

"Nothing. Just disappointed, think Dad was gonna give you beatings for the face you pulled at us earlier" Anthony informed him

"He's right I was but I can't because you've got a guest. Nice to see you Whitney, there's plenty of food in the kitchen" Eddie stated

"We've got Chinese and a couple of films. We're gonna go upstairs and would it be okay if Whitney stayed tonight?" Tyler questioned

Eddie nodded as he sat down in his seat after handing Anthony his plate of food, smiling as the two walked into the kitchen...

"Sorry, I didn't think about anything before I asked you to stay. Are you okay with staying?" Tyler enquired worriedly

"Stop worrying, yes I'm fine with staying, now come on, let's go and get this eaten before it goes cold" Whitney proclaimed...


	10. pat

Whitney and Tyler were laid watching the film, her dozing on his chest when her phone started to ring, making them both jump...

"Hello" Whitney greeted the other person on the end of the line "no, you're joking, okay, I'll be right there"

"Whit? What's the matter?" Tyler asked worriedly as Whitney pulled her shoes on and grabbed her coat from the end of the bed

"Pat's dying, they don't think she's going to make it through the night so I need to be there, for the kids as well as Bianca and Ricky. Do you understand?" she questioned nervously

"Of course. Come on, let me walk you home" he proclaimed, pulling his shoes and coat on too

"You don't need to, it's just down the road, I'll be fine" she sighed, smiling weakly as he pulled his arms into his coat

"Too late, I'm ready, let's go" he stated, guiding her out of the bedroom and down the stairs

"I won't be long you two, I'm just taking Whitney home" Tyler informed his Dad and brother as they passed the living room

In the living room...

"I thought she was staying?" Anthony enquired as his Dad changed channels

Eddie shrugged and Anthony did the same, focusing their gaze on the television in front...

"Call me if you need me okay, it doesn't matter what time it is, I'll be here" Tyler assured Whitney as they stood outside her front door

"Thank you, look I better go, I'll speak to you soon" she replied, kissing his cheek as she walked inside...

Tyler sighed as he watched Whitney shut the door, he left and walked back down the road towards his house, walking inside...

"I thought she was staying the night?" Eddie questioned as Tyler walked into the living room and sat down on the sofa next to Anthony

"She was going to but she's just got some bad news, Pat's died" he informed them

"That's terrible. Is there anything we can do?" Eddie asked, switching the TV off

"No, not as of yet anyway, I think we need to give them some space. Whitney said she'd call me if she needed anything" Tyler replied

Eddie nodded and sighed, switching the TV back on...


End file.
